


Drabble: There's Reason To Believe, Maybe This Year Will Be Better Than The Last.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Song Lyric Title, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And the days go by so fast.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: There's Reason To Believe, Maybe This Year Will Be Better Than The Last.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Ezar/Piotr, 'my lord'_
> 
> The title is from A Long December by Counting Crows.

Piotr calls back over his shoulder, "my lord", and then departs in a frenzy of retainers and guards and two boys racing after him, laughing at each other.

Ezar lifts his hand to his cheek and feels the winter wind whip around him. His own guards are starting to shift uncomfortably.

Five years ago, no one would have cared if General Vorbarra stood overlong out-of-doors, watching an old friend leave. Five years ago, young Padma wasn't yet born, let alone running, and young Aral was merely Piotr's third child.

Five years ago, _before_ , he never could have dreamed this world.


End file.
